


kitten licks

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Analingus, Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, M/M, Neko Sean McLoughlin, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Sometimes Jack has to question which one of them Mark is more into: him or his tail.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Please, for the love of what you believe in, write some Neko!Jack x Mark (or even Inu!Mark) please.")





	kitten licks

“Maaaark,” he whined, kicking his feet.

“Whaaaat?” Mark asked, playfully mocking.

“Come on!”

“Foreplay is important.”

“Shut up, this isn’t foreplay!” He squirmed his tail out of Mark’s hands and smacked him in the face with it. “This is you getting distracted by my tail! Again! I’m starting to wonder which of us you really like.”

Mark caught his tail again and resumed petting it as he had been doing before. “Don’t be so dramatic,” he said, stroking the soft appendage. “I like you both!”

Jack huffed. He had half a mind to grab his pants and leave Mark alone in bed if all he was going to do was play with his tail. He could get some work done instead of laying here waiting for some action while Mark rubbed the wrong part of him.

“Do you like following through on your promises? Because I seem to remember you promising to eat my ass.” He got up on his knees, upper body still resting on his pillow, and wiggled his hips impatiently. “When’s that gonna start, huh Mark? When does the ass-eating start? Because I’ve been laying here for a while and all I’ve felt is your stupid sweaty hands all over my tail. Not a tongue in my asshole to be found.”

“Hey! My hands aren’t sweaty!” Mark grabbed Jack’s ass with both hands and kneaded the flesh firmly. “See?”

After waiting so long to be touched anywhere besides his tail Jack was nearly purring as Mark squeezed his ass. He arched his back to present himself more invitingly, hoping to keep Mark’s attention where it needed to be.

“Mmh… yeah, I see,” he murmured, ears twitching back. “You’re right, they aren’t sweaty… they do feel real nice, though.”

“Yeah?” Mark said with a grin Jack could hear. “I bet I know what would feel even better.”

Jack grinned too, excitement and arousal flushing through him.  _ Finally! _ “What would that be?”

He felt a soft kiss planted right at the base of his tail - the only part of the limb that could actually receive pleasure from stimulation, while the rest just felt nice to be petted on - before Mark’s tongue finally began to lick at his open hole.

“Ah - ! Hm, yeah, that does feel better…”

Mark spread his ass wider and dipped his tongue further in, flicking it up and down expertly. He massaged Jack’s ass and thighs and occasionally pulled back to leave sloppy kisses on and around his hole and lightly nip at the insides of his cheeks. Jack’s cock was fully hard in almost no time at all, leaking precum onto the bed below him as he let out various noises of appreciation, tail swishing and flicking in the air.

Moans, mewls, hums, whines and purrs all rose from his throat, mixing with the wet sounds of Mark’s mouth on his hole working him up into a babbling mess.

“Mh, oh! Oh fuck, Mark, yes,  _ fuck _ \- ”

He twisted the pillow in his fists, unable to keep from moving his hips back and forth, searching for even more of that delicious sensation. Mark delivered eagerly, pressing his face even closer and gathering up so much saliva that Jack felt it drip down to his balls and heard the obscene slurping noises Mark made. His dick twitched and drooled; Jack reached a hand down to stroke himself but Mark pushed it away before he could touch and flipped him over onto his back.

“Do it with your tail,” he breathed. “Jerk off with your tail.”

Jack made an embarrassingly pitiful noise, upset that Mark was using his tongue to speak instead of lick. “God, Mark, come on,” he whined. “It’s not like a hand, it’s too light, it’s just a tease!”

“Then tease yourself with your tail,” Mark crooned, rubbing a finger over Jack’s wet hole. It made Jack shiver, heat rushing to his face at Mark’s words. “What, kitty doesn’t wanna play?”

Mark snaked a hand underneath Jack and started scratching gently at the very base of his tail, sending little sparks shooting up Jack’s arched spine. His ears flattened and his mouth dropped open in a moan and he obeyed Mark’s sweet command, reaching his tail up between his legs to run the tip over the head of his cock. He hissed at the feeling of his own soft fur sliding across it, getting messy from the precum gathered there; it felt good but it was so  _ unsatisfying _ . The touch wasn’t enough, he couldn’t wrap around and tug or squeeze. All he could do was flutter his tail-tip up and down, tormenting himself for Mark’s viewing pleasure.

“Fuck,” Mark panted. He was pumping his own cock, eyes blown wide and focused on Jack’s tail. “Pet - pet your ears too.”

Jack would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so lost in need; his feline ears weren’t much more sensitive than Mark’s human ones, he couldn’t get off from touching them. Mark knew that, but he thought it was hot when Jack touched his tail or ears during sex, so he often asked him to do it. Jack usually obliged, just as he did now, rubbing his ears deftly with both hands. He scratched at the base of each one like Mark had done with his tail and purred loudly, mostly for Mark’s benefit.

Mark seemed to appreciate it, if his moan and the increase in speed as he stroked himself was anything to go by.

“Good kitty,” he said, thrusting into his hand. “Such a good, pretty kitty, look at you, petting yourself so nice.”

Jack whimpered. Fuck, the praise, the way Mark was getting off on watching him, the tantalizing but insufficient touch of his tail on his dick - it was pushing him to the edge but it wasn’t enough. He needed more or he’d just be stuck like this, flicking his tail against his stiff cock and writhing desperately, close and yet so far.

“Mark!” he begged. He lifted his feet until he could grab his ankles, holding his hips up and exposing his neglected hole, still slick with saliva. “Come on, please! I need it, I need you!”

Mark, blessedly, didn’t hold off any longer. He dove right in and shoved his tongue inside Jack almost ruthlessly, wriggling it around inside and making Jack wail. He moved his tail faster, even though he knew it would be Mark’s mouth that made him cum and that he was only teasing himself further.

“Yes!” he cried, eyes rolling back. “Yes, fuck, fuck, don’t stop! Ah,  _ ahh! _ ”

Mark growled against him, still licking and slobbering and pulling Jack’s cheeks wide apart. He lapped and kissed and scraped his teeth against Jack’s twitching hole until Jack was shaking and moaning nonstop, words blurring into incomprehensible sounds which soon turned into what Mark called ‘yowling’. If Jack could’ve listened to himself with a brain clear of lust he probably would have mistaken his noises for those of a real cat in heat.

He came in a filthy, sticky mess all over his stomach, letting out one last cry of pleasure as his dick throbbed and pulsed. He flopped bonelessly onto the bed, breathing hard, cum-smeared tail falling to his side.

Mark pulled away from his thoroughly-licked hole, looking pleased and immeasurably aroused. He went back to tugging on his own cock, gaze raking over the debauched mess he’d made of Jack like a boy with his first porno magazine. It wasn’t long before he was cumming too, spilling into his hand with beautiful drawn-out moan.

Mark took a minute to catch his breath, eyes closed in bliss and Jack could feel drowsiness creeping up on him. He laid his head back on the pillow, letting himself drift off despite the cum still on his stomach; he could clean up later, right now he just wanted to sleep… just a quick little catnap, as Mark would say…

“Hey, Jack.”

He opened his eyes. Mark was looking at him with a smirk on his face, his messy, dripping hand raised to his mouth. As Jack watched Mark darted his tongue out to lick it off delicately, cleaning his hand in a way that very  _ cat-like. _

Jack’s cock twitched as a rush of heat spread through him. He was silent as Mark continued lapping up his own cum, saying nothing until his hand was completely clean.

Then he gestured to his stomach and the cum that still remained. “Why don’t you come take care of this mess too,” he purred. “And I’ll let you have some more fun with this tail you love so much.” He waved his tail lazily, beckoning Mark over with a smirk of his own.

Mark eagerly obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
